peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erasing Soleanna and Oriana's Seven Villains From Existence/Ending
(In the old castle in the past, the Duke, Duchess, Young Elise, Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris are watching Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon, as a tiny white flame, black flame, and silver flame respectively, within a casing) Duke: Look, children. This is Solaris, the Flame of Hope. Duchess: And this is Malomyotismon, the Light of Hope. Young Allison: (Figuring it out) And Demidevimon, the Star of Hope. Duke and Duchess: That's right. Young Elise: They're so beautiful…. Young Chris: This is not only the best part.... Young Christopher: Tell them, you're majesties. Duke: When these three flames have grown large enough once we tame them, our world will change. Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon will allow us to control time and move through history. Even people will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate. (Young Elise, Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris got concerned a little) Duke: Isn’t it great? Duchess: Isn't this a good idea? (The four kids turned to them with concerned, yet hopeful looks) Young Elise: Do you think…? We’ll be able to see Grandma again? Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris: Will we? Duchess: (Nods) Yes, children. Duke: We’ll both be able to see your grandmother once again, Elise and Allison. (They turned to leave when suddenly, in front of them, Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, the main group, and Celebi appeared from a portal, much to their confusion and calm suspicion) Duke: Who are you guys? Duchess: Why are you here? (Young Elise and Young Allison hugged their parents for protection while Young Christopher and Young Chris stood in defense as Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris walked up to them) Elise: Mama, Papa, we insist you don’t do the Sun, Moon, and Star Project, please. (The others agreed. Young Elise, Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris got confused at first, but then realized that their future selves, which they do not know yet, along with some strangers, are concerned like they are about Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon. The Duke and Duchess got suspicious calmly) Duke: What are you talking about? Ash: We come from the future. Duchess: The future? (They noticed Celebi and the Soloriana Emeralds with them and started to become concerned) Duke: You traveled through time with that Celebi? (They all nodded) Duchess: Why? Christopher: (To the Duke and Duchess) Because what we’ll show you is actually the truth of what will start tomorrow. (To Tails and Tecna) Tecna and Tails? (The heroes nodded to Tails and Tecna to show evidence of the reports and encyclopedias they scanned. Using their devices, Tails and Tecna showed them all to the Duke, Duchess, Young Elise, Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris. They read in silence and a calm wave of horror came over the Duke and Duchess) Duke: Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon will destroy the world if all of this happens? Duchess: Even with Solaris and Malomyotismon as this Iblis, Mephiles, Infinite, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas? Ash and Sonic: That’s right. Elise: It will recreate the legend from 1,000 years ago from our timeline. Allison: But in a bad way. Shadow: And we’re from both different timelines in the future. Silver: That's right. Terra: You have to believe us. Duchess: Believe you? Duke: But, our daughters and their fiancés, they…! Young Elise, Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris: I believe them. (They looked at the kids in surprise) Young Elise: Allison, me, and our fiancés don’t need to see Grandma again to be happy. Young Chris: What matters to me is their majesties and this kingdom’s well-being and that's it. Young Allison: That’s all that matters. Young Christopher: That's right. (The heroes, Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris smiled softly, proud for the past selves of the princesses and princes for supporting them. The Duke and Duchess slowly came to realization as well and seeing Solaris’ white flame form, Malomyotismon's black flame form, and Demidevimon's silver flame form, they turned back to Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and the heroes and nodded while gently smiling) Duke: Seeing how you traveled from the future to warn us, then you have me and my family and the princes’ blessing to put those flames out, so those events won’t ever happen. Duchess: Go ahead. (Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and the heroes smiled softly again, glad to see the Duke and Duchess giving them permission to put Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon out thanks to their evidence. Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris then walked over to the casing) Elise: This is where everything began. Chris: Yeah. Christopher: Who knew that such three tiny flames could bring such devastation in the future before? Allison: Nobody did. (Elise then gently opened the casing and took the little candleholder containing Solaris while Allison took Malomyotismon's candleholder and Christopher and Chris held Demidevimon's candleholder together) Elise: Once we put out these flames, Solaris, Malomyotismon, their alternate forms, and Demidevimon will never exist. Allison: And then we’ll never have to worry about the Flames and Shadows of Disaster and the safety of the Celebi Princess, right? (The heroes and even the Duke, Duchess, Young Elise, Young Allison, Young Christopher, and Young Chris nodded. Then Elise and Allison got sad slowly as they said this next in calm realization) Elise: But Allison and I are worried…. That our encounter…. You guys and I will never meet…. Allison: And Terra’s group's timeline will not only change differently, but they'll never meet us too. (The heroes got sad slowly too) Allison: It will never have happened. Elise: None of those adventures will ever happen either. (Elise and Allison started to get teary-eyed, worried about losing their friendship with Ash and everyone else as everyone looked on in sadness and concern) Elise: (Tearfully) We…. Allison: (Tearfully) To tell the truth…. (They shed some tears) Elise and Allison: (Tearfully) We don't want to lose our friendship with you! (They sobbed a little as Celebi chirped sadly and quietly. Then the Duke and Duchess realizing something, spoke up) Duke: You’re mine and my wife's daughters’ future selves, right? (Elise and Allison, hearing him, nod softly with tears still) Duchess: You mustn’t cry, understand? Duke: Stay happy and confident. Elise and Allison: But…! Duke: There is a theory my wife and I believe to be real. (Everyone looked at him and the Duchess silently) Duke: This is the theory; Even if Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon are put out and all those events disappear, the memories of those erased events, however, will stay. Duchess: While Solaris, Malomyotismon, Demidevimon, and this Iblis, Myotismon, Mephiles, Infinite, Vanitas, and Hunter J will cease to exist. Young Elise: So, don’t be sad over that, our future selves. Please? Young Allison: You'll always have friends. Young Christopher and Young Chris: (Nods) Yeah. (Elise and Allison tearfully turned to Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris in a calm, hopeful way) Ash: (Nods with a smile and thumb's up) See, Elise and Allison? NiGHTS: Just smile. Christopher and Chris: And be happy, brave, and confident. Pikachu: (Nods in calm happiness) Pika. (The heroes nodded in agreement with soft smiles. Hope for meeting Ash and everyone else again revived, Elise and Allison blinked their tears away, smiled softly, and, with Christopher and Chris, took a calm deep breath to put Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon out. The Gangreen Gang watching this, shedding tears of happiness for Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris. Then Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris gently blew Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon out and as soon as Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon, as well as their future alternate forms, were put out, a white blinding light surrounded the area and engulfed everyone, starting from the three empty candleholders as they vanished. After the heroes nod in approval to them, Christopher and Elise and Chris and Allison took their hands with Ash and NiGHTS one last time as they slowly parted by the light, smiling softly along with them) Ash and NiGHTS: Remember to smile. Heroes: And be brave and confident. Elise: We will.... Allison: Always.... Christoper: Thank you.... Chris: For everything you did.... Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: And goodbye…. Heroes: You're welcome, and goodbye.... (Then Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris’ hands slipped apart slowly from Ash and NiGHTS' by the light as everyone parted from each other in the light slowly. After the light died down, everything has started over to when Team Ash Ketchum started their vacation in Soleanna and Oriana. And surprise, surprise, even the Neverland friends are vacationing there too. And elsewhere, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are flying by, paying Soleanna and Oriana no mind instead of going after Solaris, Malomyotismon, their alternate forms, and Demidevimon like in the original erased timeline. On her boat, Elise and Allison, back in their royalty clothing, are happily waving hello to everyone as they and her people performing onboard approached the pedestal beacon in their boat, ready to light the beacon and be married to Christopher and Chris. Team Ash Ketchum hurried through the crowd to see her and then upon reaching the pedestal beacon, they met up with Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris, the two latters also back in their prince outfits, much to Anna, Sophia, the priest, and the monks’ surprise. Upon seeing each other, Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and even Team Ash Ketchum remembered each other and smiled calmly and casually, for the Duke and Duchess’ theory is in fact true, their memories of the erased events remained while Solaris, Malomyotismon, Iblis, Mephiles, Infinite, Myotismon, Vanitas, Hunter J, Demidevimon, and the events involving them were erased) Elise: (Pretending to not remember them) How may I help you, ladies and sirs? Allison: (Pretending to not remember as well) Anything you like? Christopher: (Pretending to not remember as well) Before the wedding can commence? Chris: (Pretending to not remember them) Name it. Ash: (Pretending to not remember as well) My friends and I wish to get each magic autographs from you four. (Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris smiled passionately and then nodded) Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: Very well. (They then accepted four copies of their pictures from Anna and Sophia, and with the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven's help, magically signed them with a magic pen they accepted from the bishop. Once done, Elise and Allison kissed them both and they, Christopher, and Chris hand the autographed pictures to Team Ash Ketchum and handed the pen back to the bishop) Team Ash Ketchum: Thank you, Princesses and Princes. Elise and Allison: You’re welcome, dear ones. Christopher and Chris: Anything for you. (Elise then removed a piece of feather from her hair) Elise: And keep this to not only commemorate this.... Allison: But we'd be honored for you polite strangers to watch our wedding, if you like. (Team Ash Ketchum accepted the feather and after nodding, they backed off to watch. Anna presented the horned torch with flames burning on the top to Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris) Anna: Shall we? Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: (Nods) Yes. (Then they accepted the horned torch from Anna to light the pedestal) Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: We give thanks for the blessed flames and light. May we always continue to have peace. Sun, Moon, and Stars of Soleanna and Oriana, Elemental Beast Guardians, and Celebi Clan, guide and watch over us with your eternal lights and powers…. (They then lit the pedestal and everyone applauded and cheered as more fireworks shot up. Later, in the castle, everyone is enjoying the wedding reception now that Elise and Christopher and Allison and Chris are now married and officially the new Duchesses and Dukes of Soleanna and Oriana. Up at a balcony, Team Ash Ketchum watched the pirates disappear in the distance on their ship and then the fireworks shoot up into the sky happily. Then Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris joined them. They nod at each other, agreeing to enjoy the sight together. Suddenly, they noticed near the full moon, Celebi, Wack, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Discord, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune in the air, with Celebi, Wack, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord waving hello to them happily, to which they waved hello back, and then they joined in the sight-seeing as well. Then they looked up at the moon on a beautiful night in Soleanna and Oriana) The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studios Production Songs playing in order during the end credits: Oracion (Let's Walk Together) by Asuca Hayashi/Celine Dion (Japanese version) My Destiny by Donna de Lory (English version) Their World by Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis Love is the Reason by Irene Cara This Machine by Julien-K (Japanese version) All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 (English version) Dreams of an Absolution by Lee Brotherton And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies